


Two Ways to Make a Distraction

by tisfan



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AoS Rarepair Exchange 2018, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 16:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16790887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisfan/pseuds/tisfan
Summary: There were two ways, as women, to make a distraction, if they needed one. To get into a catfight, or to kiss.





	Two Ways to Make a Distraction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Skyson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyson/gifts).



> AoS Rarepair Exchange 2018

Agent May sighed. She was an experienced agent, she had decades of training, both in martial combat and various insertion techniques. Dressing up to go to a party, having a pretend date, using their cover to make their way into various upper echelon businesses, the movers and shakers, get in, get the goods, get out. All that was easy, it was simple, she could do it in her sleep.

She knew how to dance, how to make small talk, how to sound like she was either smart, or stupid, whatever the role called for. She didn’t do stupid quite as well as she did smart, because men expected a stupid girl to also be smiling and charming, which really wasn’t her. Like ever.

But May knew what she was doing. She pulled on her uniform. Even if it was a glitzy dress that showed off her back practically down to her ass-crack, and who the fuck designed these things anyway? Dresses to be worn without bras, except that you couldn’t really go without a bra, unless you had like zero gravity boobs.

Absently, she wondered if that was a project she could interest Pepper Potts in; adapting some of Stark’s nano-tech for a comfortable, changeable, adaptable bra that actually functioned.

She was fine.

She wasn’t a bit nervous.

Even if she was having to play the role of Laura Liu, a supposed hotel heiress from China. Along with her American girlfriend.

“What the hell, Daisy, you couldn’t get Coulson in?”

“I’m working with what I have, and Coulson’s face is on every wanted poster in the world. Talk about FBI’s most wanted.”

“And mine isn’t?”

“If you smile, no one will recognize you,” Daisy said, and then ducked, instinctively.

They were the distraction, mostly to be on-hand while Daisy hacked into the system and got what they needed. To make an exit, if that was required. To be muscle, if things went completely down the tubes.

So, she was going with Agent Piper as her date. Which was fine, it was great, Piper was a good agent.

It certainly didn’t hurt that Piper was adorable, and even when she was fully confident, she did the nervous giggle, the shy smile, and it seemed like the woman could blush on command, all things that May did not do. So, Piper would probably smooth the way for them, like champagne. Those tickly little bubbles.

The fact that May couldn’t stop thinking about Piper wasn’t… anyone’s problem except her own. There were two ways, as women, to make a distraction, if they needed one. To get into a catfight, or to kiss.

May mashed her lips together a little harder than usual after putting on lipstick.

She would really much rather be attending with Coulson. She and Phil got along, they had enough _we didn’t have sex and maybe we should have_ tension going to pull off a fake relationship without being awkward about it.

“You look great,” Piper said, as May got into the limo. Daisy and Fitz would follow along behind, keeping eyes and ears out.

“You… look fine.” May said. It wasn’t that Piper looked bad or anything. She looked lovely, her short hair sculpted into cute waves. She wore a men’s style jacket, with some alterations, like, the pants were tight around the ankle, loose in the thighs, and slit all the way up the sides so calves and knees and those thighs were all on display. And she wasn’t wearing a shirt under that jacket, just a black stylized lace and leather bra. She had the jacket closed at the waist, but the rest of her was on complete display.

And she seemed utterly unaware of how attractive she looked, a tantalizing present, just waiting to be unwrapped.

Piper just smiled, and looked out the window, not enjoying the amenities of the limo, or talking, or anything. Like May had offended her.

They approached the venue, and Piper was still not even looking at May, which was never going to work for pulling off the infiltration.

“You do look-- fine,” May said, again, then scooted a little closer, trying to time it just right. The limo pulled into the curve of the drive. “A little too fine.”

“Beg--”

May leaned in, kissed her, full mouth, full enthusiasm, one hand messing up that perfectly sculpted hair in the back, trading lipstick. Piper’s mouth dropped open, in shock or eagerness, May wasn’t sure, but she followed, licking inside Piper’s mouth, tasting her tongue, her teeth, feeling the velvet softness of the inside of her cheek.

Piper’s hand fluttered near May’s elaborate hairstyle for a moment, like a nervous butterfly. She didn’t appear to dare touch May’s hair, and settled for cupping the back of May’s neck, thumb brushing delicately across her cheek, tucking up near her ear.

“Woah,” Piper said, after they broke for air. “What was-- that for?”

_Because I wanted to,_ May thought about saying. “You’re my girlfriend, darling,” she did say, taking another peck just as the driver opened the door. Which meant the people watching from the entryway saw May practically in Piper’s lap, their lips together. Piper’s hair messy and needing a quick finger combing to get it back into place. May applied her lipstick again before getting out of the limo, loftily ignoring the few catcalls and whistles and commentary.

Piper was almost stumbling by the time May took her arm, patted her wrist fondly. “Come along, dear,” she said, not looking around. Piper’s eyes were wide with shock, her cheeks pink with embarrassment, and her mouth plump from being kissed.

“Did you do that on purpose?” Piper hissed, the sound barely reaching May’s ears.

“I never kiss someone accidentally,” May replied. “Do stop looking so adorable, or I might find a private corner and do it again.”

“I can’t decide now if I should be more adorable, or less,” Piper said.

“No hurry,” May said. “We’ve got all night, and there are quite a few private corners around here.”

“I can’t even tell if you’re flirting, or putting on a good show,” Daisy said in May’s earbud.

“Yeah, she’s not the only one,” Piper said, leading the way to the champagne fountain, snitching a dainty plate of hors d’oeuvres to share.

Or, at least, she would be sharing. May grabbed a glass of champagne and offered it to Piper. Watched as Piper swallowed. Turned the glass in her hand and put her mouth right over the lipstick mark to drain the rest of the bubbly.

“Oh,” Piper said, soft, her eyes flickering between the glass and the overlapping lipstick prints, and then up to May’s eyes.

“Find a corner,” May suggested.

“Should I remind you that you’re on a mission?”

“No,” May and Piper said, together.

There was plenty of time; they had all night to be there, while Daisy did her thing. First, May decided, they were going to establish their bona fides. And then they were going to be distracting.

And maybe, it didn’t have to be for the mission.


End file.
